User talk:Rodrigo X/Archive 2
='Archive 2' (16th November 2013 – 23rd January 2016)= __TOC__ Freewebs I would search freewebs for old clans or history on the game we used to all use freewebs.com there are some accurate detailed accounts of wars and in game hacks if I do remember correctly. You could also update the information or ease of access to info on classic or the creation of the template for the game you love today. The biggest difference being the use of combos instead of leveling. Taking the true skill factor out of this game ruined it for me. But combos ended up just being lag spikes in the game that resulted in higher damage this flaw in the game in my opinion made it the great game it was --- Wielders Hi, I found this page called Wielders, it seems to be clan related and 2 guys were having a conversation on it. Might want to move it to Clans. Dracula-RO (talk) 23:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! I moved it to Clans/Wielders. If you find any other similar situation let me know. :Also, the clan pages on the wiki are mostly terrible articles... I was thinking of completely abolishing with clans just like a previous admin did with player articles, but then I realised that clans are one of the main attractions of this wiki, so I guess I'll have to go check all clan pages one by one and if they aren't in minimum quality, they will be deleted. Let me know your thoughts on this and if there's candidates for deletion already! :D --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 01:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) A Thank You Thank you for changeing some of my pages I made. I'm sorry for snaping out that one time about my stuff getting deleted and redoing my stuff, I was just having a hard day that time so I hope you understand And I hope you don't think differently about me after what happend. And if it's okay if you would like to keep changing my stuff and making it better. Thank you. Peace bro(Darkbloodcon (talk) 05:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC))Darkbloodcon :I'm really glad you revealed to be a nice person to admit his mistakes and I do understand you, I've snapped a few times on a few wikis here on Wikia before in the past, so I totally get how you were feeling. :) --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 20:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Navbox Hey, I've been posting in the main talk page about a feature I noticed on wikipedia but I'm not quite sure if, and how I could implement it. Could you look into it? Dracula ;..; Chat 13:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) help when I enter the sherwood dungeon i can see room informations for a moment. but after 1 seconds.. i cant see anyone and idk what should i do. im waiting for your help if you tell me what i need to do I will be happy. and idk how can i see your messages for me as i said when i enter sherwood dungeon i cant see anyone in game. and i need to help. :This is the Sherwod Dungeon ''Wiki. It is unofficial: we only provide information about the game and can't give any support for it. Please refrain from going to multiple talk pages to post the same messages complaining about your problem over and over. :If you need help with any problem in Sherwood Dungeon, like the one you just described, contact the support at support@SherwoodDungeon.com or leave a message on the official Facebook page. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 14:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat moderator I CAN BE CHAT MODERATOR PLZ... i was chat moderator in other game i have expierence....im active player :Hmmm, I don't think so. :* You only have 4 edits, and these edits where nothing more than putting nonsense into user talk pages. :* No one even uses this wiki's chat. :* Your English is bad. :* You didn't even sign here. :I don't even know why I wasted my time replying to this, but the answer is '''no'. Also, if you're requesting to be a chat moderator in the game, then forget about it. This wiki is fan made and is not affiliated to Sherwood Dungeon. We are not admins in the game. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 14:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Wings update You might wanna add the new update to the Main Page. Dracula ;..; Chat 13:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Aye aye, sir! Added --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 11:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Posted on the homepage talk Hi, I made a post on the Homepage Talk, please have a look. Dracula ;..; Chat 12:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's fixed, posting here too since I'm not sure you got the notification. Dracula ;..; Chat 18:41, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Council of Sherwood Greetings Rodrigo, First of all, you are doing a great job with this Wikia! This is a great source of information, and it is create to see you and Dracula are putting much work in it! Only not much of the current players know about :/ But that is going to change! In case you are still active on Sherwood, I'd like to invite you to the Council of Sherwood. This will be a group of clan leaders (PA, TQA, KS), people who run sites (SCC and this Wikia for example) and people who run groups. The current goals of the group are: - Working together to keep Sherwood Dungeon alive. - Connecting the players by telling them about informative sites, e.g. this Wikia, SCC, etc. - Discussing important matters like the dwindling population of Sherwood. I am currently still searching for people who are interested in a thing like this, currently three people are interested, and those are the only persons I asked thus far. Two of them are clan leaders and one of them is Dracula from this Wikia. Tomorrow I will be asking more clan leaders, and then I will see if more like the idea of this Council. The site will be made this weekend, I will also make a Wikia page then :P SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 21:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Note: SCC: Sherwood Clan Catalogue, http://clancatalogue.webs.com/ , an informative website I have been working on, it consist of lists of active rooms, groups and clans, but I some parts are outdated for months, if you wish you can join the site? Hey Rodrigo, I'am Brampy, Founder of the Army Of Rebels. We rebelled against: Too much power of the turks. and Fake raid scores. Do you know in 2010-2012. It was good on that time. many members to play. Now we are on one day with 250 players or anything. Help us to fight for the surviving of this game! ;) New version released Might want to add it to the News section. I could add some info about it later. Gene called it Sherwood 3. Also one thing I want to mention, a while ago I made the Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Test page. It's a redone homepage. I know it looks weird right now because it's scrunched up horizontally. That's because it has 2 sidebars; every page except for the actual homepage has a sidebar with Live chat/Wiki activity added to the right side - and this one conflicts with the sidebar in the Test article itself. In short, if it were added it would look fine. Here is a screenshot of what it would look like. P.S. I actually posted about this on the homepage, here. �������������� ;..; Chat 02:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I saw your e-mail. I changed the home page protection so you can now freely edit it. :) --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 02:12, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. �������������� ·˯..˯· Chat 13:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC)